


Pillows Make Good Weapons

by smileyface1001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castleship, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, One Shot, Torture, druid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyface1001/pseuds/smileyface1001
Summary: A druid has made its way onto the Castleship after a hard battle. Keith and Hunk are out of commission. Coran has disappeared into the bowels of the engine room.  The Druid has decided to keep Shiro and Allura as prizes. He believes all of the others are in cryopods and tortures Lance for information. It's up to Pidge (and Keith) to save the day. Kinda Pre-Klance. One Shot.





	Pillows Make Good Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Voltron fic everybody! It's kinda short and not very good, but hey, it's a start right?

Pillows Make Good Weapons

***

A druid stood over Lance, the staff in their hand pointing threateningly at him. His ribs ached, and he tried to remember when the room had started spinning. He could hear the others shouting and yelling, but only faintly, like he was underwater. 

They were in the Castleship. They had just returned from a mission and the Castle’s defences were down, having been damaged after a particularly brutal shot from an ion cannon. A druid had slipped in quietly, appearing in the lounge room where Lance, Pidge, Shiro and Allura had gathered. Coran was on the bridge, trying to repair the ship, and Hunk and Keith were in cryopods. They had been debriefing quickly, all of them tired and sore, when a Druid had appeared in the doorway and attacked. 

Shiro and Allura had been blasted to the other side of the room, and held against the wall, powerless to do anything. Lance had been trapped in place, and Pidge had disappeared. Lance just hoped she had managed to get away. The Druid started to laugh manically as he took in the three in the room. 

“This is certainly good news,” he said. “I have the Champion as a prize for Haggar, and the Altean Princess to pilot this fine specimen of a ship back to the main fleet. I just have to get rid of their little minions first,” He fixed his gaze on Lance and the Paladin shivered; he couldn’t help it. 

“Tell me, Blue One, where are the other Paladins?”

“None of your business,” he managed to grit out. Normally, Lance would have had some quip or smartassed comment, but it was all he could do to give a snarky reply right now. 

His body lit up with black lightning and he vaguely registered the sound of his own screams. It went on for what felt like forever and when it was over, he was left breathing heavily and trying not to cry. 

“They’re in pods!” he groaned. “All of ‘em got injured in our last battle, thanks to you,”

The Druid seemed like he was trying to decide if Lance was telling the truth or not. Seemingly satisfied, he smiled.

“They will be easy to dispose of, then,” He leered menacingly. “After I’m done with you, of course,” 

Shiro and Allura were still held in the tight grasp of the Druid’s magic, struggling as they tried to free themselves. Pidge was still missing, and based on the Druid’s acceptance of his answer, he did not know where she was either. That was good news. Coran was on the bridge still, as far as Lance knew. 

“Since, you gave up that information so willingly, you’ll be the easiest Paladin to get information out of,” said the Druid. “So, tell me, what are the names of your fellow Paladins?”

“Go to hell, you motherfuc-,” his body lit up with lightning once again. The Druid scowled.

“I’ll ask you again. “What are the names of your fellow Paladins?” 

“Not telling you,” Lance taunted, expecting the lightning but still not able to brace properly for the pain it caused. It went on longer this time, as the druid seemed to be getting angrier. 

“Answer my question,” he growled. Lance grinned.

“Uh-uh. What’s the magic word?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance spotted Pidge. He didn’t move, not wanting to give her away to the druid, and she winked at him. Keep him distracted, she mouthed. Buy me time.

“So, did Haggar send you here?” Lance asked. “I must say, I’m disappointed. I expected one of her better Druids to face Voltron. We are the Defenders of the Universe, after all,”

“Shut up,” the Druid snapped. “I’ve decided, I don’t want information anymore, only pain. Your pain,”

“Perfect,” Lance purred, and he was rewarded with more agony. 

`Then, out of nowhere, Keith came in like a bolt, his bayard in hand and sliced at the druid. Pidge shot out from her hiding place and joined him. Lance looked around, but his bayard was on the floor across the room. With a growing sense of desperation as Pidge and Keith battled, he picked up a pillow and hurled it at the Druid. It didn’t hurt him, but it distracted him long enough for Pidge and Keith to get the upper hand and they beat the Druid. 

“A pillow, Lance, really?” Pidge laughed, her smile fading as she realised Lance was breathing heavily and looking like he was about to puke.

Keith glared at the Druid as he lay on the floor. “Shiro and Allura are not for you to take. And Lance is not yours to torture,”

With the druid out of commission, Shiro and Allura were released from his hold. They rushed over to Lance immediately. 

“Is everybody okay?” Allura asked, not looking as unruffled as usual, but still calm. 

Pidge and Keith nodded, while Lance tried to remember how to move his head. He managed to open his mouth.

“Are you okay, Keith?” he asked, noting the cryopod suit he was still wearing. 

Keith scowled. “Of course, you’d worry about everyone else,” he said. “I’m fine. I just got out of cryo when I heard you scream so I grabbed my bayard and ran here,”

“Lance,” Allura called. He turned to look at her with tired eyes, not even mustering up a half-hearted attempt at his usual cocky grin. “Are you okay?”

“Just peachy, Princess,” he replied, wincing as Pidge poked him gently. 

“You are definitely not okay,” Shiro said, concern on his face. “We are going to the Med bay,” 

Coran was collected on the way. It turned out the Castle’s defences had shut down almost completely and he was so engrossed in fixing them he didn’t hear any of the commotion. He apologised profusely, but Allura just waved him off. She stayed on the bridge to make a wormhole jump; telling Coran to bring Hunk back as soon as he was out of cryo, as they needed their resident engineer to make a few repairs. 

According to Coran’s scan, Lance had two broken and three cracked ribs, a concussion, a sprained wrist and some minor burns. The ribs had been from the mission before, but Lance had been so tired he had hardly registered the pain or his difficulty breathing. 

He was in the pod for three varga and was welcomed by Keith’s waiting arms. “All the others are gone to bed,” he said. “I just waited to make sure you got out okay. Someone had to do it,” 

“Thanks, Mullet,” Lance teased. Keith's resulting scowl made both of them laugh. 

There might have been other concerns, like the battles they would have to fight, or the planets that were under Zarkon’s rule, but in that moment, everything felt normal. And normal was good. Great, even.


End file.
